Again and Again
by WrittenByTheInsaneFluba
Summary: For 1500 years he's ended up with her incarnations. Today, he writes of it and vents after meeting a five-year-old in Toronto with her eyes. The violet eyes of Yoko Sun, the Dragon of Light.


**Okay, so this is like a one-shot prologue to an upcoming Chase/OC fanfic.**

**_*I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. I do own my characters, so don't steal them._**

* * *

><p>I remember the first time we met in our first lives. Well, in my case <em>only <em>life. For her, it was the first of of at least forty-four. For the other dragons (other than Guan, of course), it was the first of many more. I didn't care to count theirs. The only one I cared about was her. The Dragon of Light. My opposite.

Anyway, we were all born some day during the year 510. We met each other at last at the Xiaolin Temple around 525. It was then that a dragon by the name of Dojo revealed who each of us was. I was the first Dragon of Shadow. The Master Monk Guan was the first Dragon of Balance. Dashi, the first incarnation of the Dragon of Water. A man named Huojin Zhan was the first Dragon of Fire. The first Dragon of Air was Feng Yi. The first Dragon of Earth was Shen Fha. And then there was her, the only woman in our group of seven.

The Dragon of Light. Yoko Sun.

Though cliche, I believe I fell for her at first glance. Or at least I started the fall. I'm still unsure of which after 1500 years, but the beginning of my love for her began that day. I still remember the way her long black hair was tied up in a messy pony-tail that day. She never could manage her long hair. Not just in her first life, but in all of her lives. Dojo had told us that we would feel a bond with our opposite. But even though I know I had fallen for her now, I didn't expect to being to love her during that time. I mean, sure, I thought she was attractive, but love? The concept never occurred to me until later on.

She introduced herself to me with a voice that (though cliche) seemed to mimic sunlight. Before you ask, no I do not actually know what sunlight sounds like. But for some reason when she spoke I associated it with sunlight. Bizarre and cliche, but true. She told me that she was a daughter of a nobleman who was in high favor of the emperor. I told her I came from a farming family. Regardless of my low birth, she continued to train with me, talk with me, and do almost everything with me. We taught each other fighting moves we had each invented. The move which as been known as my signature, Repulse the Monkey, was invented by her. I taught her the Dragon Whips Tail. We grew closer by the day, though once again, the concept of loving her hadn't occurred to me.

It wasn't until the day when she nearly got killed in a Xiaolin Showdown that I realized I loved her.

She was battling the Heylin witch Wuya, who I continue to despise to this day, for a Shen Gong Wu called the Monkey Staff. The game was to dodge boulders rolling down a hill and get to the top to get the Shen Gong Wu. She had been doing so well. Then suddenly she dodged one wrong and it crushed her leg. However, from the angle I stood at it appeared that she had been killed. I called out her name, and moments later I realized that I could never live without her again. I realized that I needed her.

I realized that I was in love with Yoko.

The amount of relief that flooded over me when she told us she was still alive was indescribable. I helped her back to the temple after she lost the showdown against the witch and got her leg crushed. She thanked me so many times for that small act of kindness that I had to threaten her with a katana to get her to stop thanking me. The days grew to months and she soon recovered. She was never good on her left leg from that point on. Not just in her first life, but in all of her lives.

One day, when we were sixteen, we were training together in the woods. We threw countless punches, kicks, spins, etc. etc. at each other. Then she kicked me and I somehow ended up on top of her. I don't know what I was thinking or what was going on around us. All I know is that I slightly leaned in and kissed her. She responded to the kiss by kissing me back. For the rest of that practice, we were lying on the ground, kissing each other and enjoying the company, no... the _closeness_ of each other. Before we left to go back to the temple, she told me three simple words.

"I love you."

I told that I loved her as well. She asked how long I've loved her, and I shamefully responded with when she was nearly killed by that boulder. She told me that she's been in love with me since she taught me Repulse the Monkey. From that point on, I used Repulse the Monkey at least once a day. We never left each other's side after that, it was always Chase and Yoko, or Yoko and Chase. Never separate. Always one. This made us strong warriors and stronger lovers.

One year later, however, things began to go downhill.

She began to develop a fever. It still baffles me to this day what caused the fever. All I know is that it contributed to her death. Those who are reading this are probably thinking that her cause of death was sickness. Well, surprisingly, she was killed in battle. Not in a bed with loved ones around her as she slowly passed on. We were fighting that damned Wuya again, but this time she had an ally. Some Heylin force called Hannibal Roy Bean. It was because of Yoko's fever and Bean's blade that she died that day. She ran up to fight him with me. He drew his blade, and in a single movement her throat had been slit. She fell to the ground, blood rushing from her throat, as she looked at me one last time with those bright violet eyes of hers. "Chase..." she whispered. She died before she could finish what she was going to say. I let Bean get away. I was too distraught to find him and kill him that day. I've always regretted that decision. Always.

She was buried the next day. Her bloodied robes replaced with a white dress, her wound cleaned and stitched. I laid a single rose on her as I said my farewell. For the next two years I began to spiral further and further down the path of darkness. I masked my growing evil with despair and grief. When I was nineteen, Bean found me and offered to take me in on the Heylin side. He promised me power, immortality, everything I could ever want. I could never and would never forgive him from taking away my Yoko. After hours of deep mediation and some persuasion from his side, I agreed to drink the Lao Mang Loan soup.

I mutated into a reptilian form, I felt the good in me sucked from my soul, and pain. I felt so much pain.

But it was worth it. Don't ask me how. I just feel and know it was worth it... but at a price.

I trained in the Heylin arts for years under the creature who killed Yoko. Finally, one day we decided it was time we paid my old temple a little visit. It had been twenty-six years since Yoko's death... and I wanted to destroy the place where my feelings of love for her developed. We went to the temple and set fire to it. I killed three of the dragons. Dashi was already dead by the time I went to the temple. When I went to kill the last dragon, she turned to me and I saw her eyes.

This young, seventeen year old girl had the eyes of Yoko.

I asked for her name, and she told me it was Sri. When we fought each other a sense of dejavu overcame me. It actually felt as if I were fighting Yoko Sun again. I felt as if I were battling my only love. As soon as I used Repulse the Monkey on her, she used Dragon Whips Tail. I knew for sure that this girl, Sri, had to be the reincarnation of my love. Instead of killing her like I had planned, I knocked her out and took her with me. I need her by my side. Bean asked what I was doing. Instead of answering him, I was able to get my revenge against him and send him to the Yin-Yang world. Sri was my unwilling apprentice for two years. Eventually she fell in love with me... only to be taken from me by some monks a year later. I never saw her again. I learned of her death when she was thirty-seven years old.

It a repeating cycle. I would lose her, then find her again, then she'd fall in love with me, and then get taken from me, only for me to find again and again for forty-two more times after Sri.

The only exception to this was when she was named Uriella in 1388 to 1400. She died at age twelve, far before she could ever learn of the deep extent of love. In the year 1916, I found her again while wandering the streets of London. She was a mere fifteen years old and named Lucy Evans. It was the last of a period of ten lives where her name started with "L." That was actually kind of annoying, now that I think of it. I asked her to come with me and train as my apprentice. She did so oh, so willingly. Even when she discovered I fought for the Heylin side. She confessed her love for me when she was seventeen. We were married, for the tenth time in all our lives together, when she was nineteen. Barely a month had passed when she told me she was with child.

The joy I felt couldn't be described.

That was the first life she had ever been impregnated. She carried our child for nine months, after which time she gave birth to a little girl named Imelda Young. For seven years I cared for mother and child with a fierce, dragon-like protectiveness. Only to loose both to sickness. Lucy was twenty-seven, and my little daughter Imelda was only seven years old. It nearly killed me to lose both of them. She came around two more times after that. My little Imelda has yet to move on into her next life. Her spirit lives with me in my citadel. Very few can see her.

It has now been ten years since the death of her most recent life. An American girl from New York named Zora Ellington. I went to Toronto, Canada for a Shen Gong Wu today... when I met a peculiar five year old girl. I am sure that I will see her again... possibly grow to fall in love with her. Why am I so certain?

She had the violet eyes of Yoko.


End file.
